bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Toon Adventures 3
Tiny Toon Adventures 3 is a pirate game for the Sega Mega Drive. Despite the name though, the game has nothing to do with ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' besides the main character being a rabbit having a small resemblance to Buster Bunny. Although the developer is not credited, the art style bares a similarity to Adventurous Boy, and like The Lion King II and Squirrel King, is based off a cartoon franchise, leading it likely to be developed by Gamtec. Story "There's a group of devoting peace animals live happily in a Imaginable Island. One day, Prince of Darkness arrests some of the animals who won't compromise his dictatorial regime to govern the Imaginable Island. Then the cleverest animal among the island, Rabbit Clever, comes out to fight with Prince of Darkness for justice to rescue." Overview .]] The game consists of five stages, each usually composed of four screens each and then a boss. Following with the story, you free different types of animals each stage, trapped in what appear to be either little cages or trash bins, jumping on the cages will release them and will destroy all enemies currently as well as adding to your score. In the game, the graphics in stages three and four are based off those from ''Super Mario World''. Stage three appears to outright lift level graphics straight from the SNES game, while stage four uses what appear to be original graphics based on the Super Mario World style. Unlike stage three though, stage four also has enemy sprites that are based off of Super Mario World enemies, including Koopas and Chargin' Chuck, and pigs that fly with parachutes, much like Para-bombs. Unused Music Several tracks are still left in the ROM but unused. Unused Graphics Gallery 0409001444.jpg|The manual page which the game was found on. tta3cart.jpg|Game cartridge. 100_1219.JPG|Cover insert. Trivia *Buster and Babs Bunny in the cover art are taken from Tiny Toon Adventures 3: Doki Doki Sports Festival for the Game Boy, while the background is taken from The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie for SNES. The Japanese text and logo in the back of the box also come from Mickey no Toyko Disneyland Daibouken for Super Famicom. *The game is shown in a collage of Taiwan original games in the back of the manual for Feng Shen Ying Jie Zhuan. *The game was released in both Taiwan and South America only. *The ROM has the following text within the header: :::: PROGRAMER By: Koko :::: Date:03/04/1996 :::: Title:GAME_NAME *The ROM header also contains the text "THIS GAME ALL RIGHTS RESERVED OF XXXXXX LTD." Super Magican, another game by Gamtec, has this same header, except with "GAMTEC" in place of "XXXXXX". *The fifth and final level's music uses the basic motif of Three Blind Mice. *The bosses of levels one and three are based off of Donkey Kong and the Koopa Kids/Koopalings of Super Mario World, respectively. *The back of the box cover shows mock-up shots of the game that don't represent actual gameplay, such as spikes being next to your character in the final battle or fighting the third level boss in the setting of level five. *One of the enemies is a Pidgeot from Pokémon. External link *Discussion thread about Tiny Toon Adventures 3 on Pirated Games Central Category:Games Category:Games based off cartoons Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Gamtec Category:1996 video games